


Just call him!

by snafund



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snafund/pseuds/snafund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has fallen in love with a stranger in a club and now he needs to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just call him!

’’So, Sebastian, what are you going to do?’’ a young man asked from the other as they were sitting on a table in a small cafe. It was a nice little place, not much people, and a nice atmosphere. The employees were very kind and friendly and the coffee was delicious. That was their place to gossip and laugh about their miserable love lives.

  
’’I don’t know… I don’t think he would like me. I don’t even know if he’s gay or straight!’’ the slightly older one, Sebastian, laughed and took a sip from his coffee. It was still hot so he made a face that the other laughed at.

  
’’Hey, you have to find that out somehow! Maybe you should try and seduce him…’’

  
’’NICO! I can’t do that. We have to think about something else.’’ Sebastian gave Nico a glance and stirred his coffee with a spoon.

  
’’Do you even know his name?’’ Nico grinned at him and took a bite of his croissant. Sebastian froze as he realized, he actually didn’t know the strangers name.

  
’’Something like… It may have started with a K… One thing I know, he’s from Finland!’’ Sebastian said slightly happy for knowing at least something. Nico took on his thinking position and closed his eyes. Sebastian looked at him and waited for him to speak.

  
’’Okay… Are you sure he’s not only half Finnish like me? ’Cause you’ve made that mistake before.’’

  
’’HE IS A FULL ON FINN! You can sense it on him when you see him.’’ Sebastian persisted and Nico nodded and went back to thinking. Sebastian was now able to take a bigger sip of his now cooled coffee and he started to unravel his own croissant from its paper bag.

  
’’We have to stalk him. Follow him around to make sure he is gay. And Finnish.’’ Nico finally said after being quiet for minutes. Sebastian stared at him, mouth full of the croissant and rolled his eyes.

  
’’No, really! It’s a great plan! We just have to find him and then tail him around the town for the whole day. It’ll be fun!’’ Nico was so excited Sebastian was a little bit afraid. He swallowed and ordered Nico to sit down.

  
’’One thing, Could you be any louder? I’m not sure that everybody in the country heard your lunatic plan.’’ Sebastian hissed and Nico looked around, there was only one person in the cafe besides them.

  
’’I don’t think that that old lady would be interested in your attempts to have sex.’’

  
’’NICO!’’ Sebastian yelled and kicked Nico on the leg. Nico squealed and almost tipped his coffee mug over.

  
’’Okay, okay. Where did you even see him last night?’’ Nico asked and finished his croissant while rubbing his leg. Sebastian leaned back in his chair.

  
’’It was either Marella or Spicy’s, I only went to two clubs.’’

  
’’Only two? I thought you were out with Daniel, Jean-Eric and Romain! They didn’t go anywhere else?’’ Nico was stunned because everyone knew how those three liked to party.

When they were teens, they had the best parties and they were somewhat ’’famous’’ around kids. Once they had a secret party in the middle of the summer break when they broke into their school building and everyone trashed the place, getting them expelled for six moths. Not nearly enough for the damage they had caused.

  
’’I kind of slipped from them when they were trying to impress everyone on the dancefloor with their synchronized moonwalking. I was so wasted at that point that I spend two hours throwing up in the club’s toilet. At that point, I had totally forgotten about the Finn.’’ Sebastian explained and twiddled a spoon on his fingers.

  
’’Then we have to get ready, because tonight, we’re going to party!’’ Nico slammed his hand on the table and the old lady gave him an angry look so that Nico blushed.

  
’’…What do you mean?’’ Sebastian asked after smiling an apology to the lady.

 

’’We have to go to those two clubs and search for the Finn. I’m positive, that we could find him!’’

  
’’I’m not sure…’’ Sebastian doubted but Nico kept on pestering him and finally he had to say yes when Nico pulled off his puppy eyes.

  
’’YES! We, my friend, are going to have so much fun tonight!’’

 

  
\-     -     -

  
The music filled their ears, as Nico and Sebastian entered the first club, Marella. It was a well-known place and lot’s of people were dancing on the floor while something like David Guetta was blasting from the speakers. Sebastian looked around the place and saw a couple of familiar faces sitting by the counter.

  
’’Heyyy, Sebster! Nicooo!’’ Romain greeted them and hugged them both. He ordered two more drinks and turned back to Sebastian.

  
’’You disappeared last night! What happened??’’ Romain asked and downed a shot.

  
’’I wasn’t feeling that well and went home. How long did you guys stay up?’’

  
’’About… Till five in the morning. We had a BLAST!’’ Daniel yelled and almost fell off his stool. Jean-Eric was lucky to catch him.

  
’’Yeah, we went to at least three more clubs and then to Daniel’s’’ Jean-Eric said cheerfully and gave Sebastian and Nico their drinks. ’’Those are on us, we have some connections in here so we get a discount on everything.’’ Of course, they do.

  
’’So what gave you the idea to come clubbing this night?’’ Romain continued the conversation after Nico and Sebastian took their drinks.

  
’’We are looking for a Finnish bloke that Sebastian apparently fell in love with yesterday.’’ Nico let out before Sebastian could say anything. He got a hard punch on his side from Sebastian and almost choke on his drink.

  
’’Oohh.. So our little friend has a crush? That’s nice’’ Daniel laughed and gave Sebastian a pat on the shoulder. Sebastian could have sunk right through the floor and into the deepest hell of embarrassment.

  
’’Well…Yes. I saw him yesterday in either here or Spicy’s.’’ Sebastian said and looked down to his knees with a red face.

  
’’A Finn, you say? Hmm.. They are real tricky bastards! Maybe you should go find Vale and ask him.’’ Daniel said craning his neck and pointing somewhere around the dancefloor.

  
’’Vale? Who’s he?’’ Nico asked and gulped down the remainings of his drink.

  
’’He’s a fellow guy from Finland. He might know where to find your bloke.’’ Romain explained and Sebastian and Nico turned to the dancefloor.

  
’’How the fuck are we going to find a specific person in this mass of people?!’’ Sebastian groaned and took a hold of Nico’s hand to not lose him.

  
’’We should just look for someone who might be Finnish, they can’t be that hard to spot!’’ Nico comforted and they walked around the mass. There were more than hundred people dancing, but no-one looked like they were from Finland, or even Scandinavia.

’’We’ll never find him!’’ Sebastian cried out but suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Romain who had come to the rescue.

  
’’I might have to tell you what he looks like. Sorry.’’ Romain said.

’’Here, let me lead you to him.’’ Romain walked past them and Nico and Sebastian followed him to the edge of the dancefloor, to a small table with people sitting on top of it.

  
’’This, this man here is Vale.’’ Romain pointed his hand to a young blonde man, who had a white Williams T-shirt on and a smile on his face. He stood up and gave Nico and Sebastian a firm handshake.

  
’’Could you help my friends here, they are looking for an another Finn.’’ Romain asked Vale and he thought for a moment.

  
’’What’s his name?’’ Vale asked and Nico gave Sebastian a push forward.

  
’’Um.. Something starting with a K..?’’ Sebastian said awkwardly. Vale got surprised when he heard the K.

  
’’You’re looking for Kimi?’’ Vale said and Sebastian remembered the name right away.

  
’’Yes! Kimi, that’s him!’’

  
’’He’s probably back home. Why are you looking for him, if I can ask.’’

  
Sebastian blushed yet again and it took a moment from him to answer with Nico giggling in the background.  
’’I… saw him yesterday in a club and now I’d really like to meet him more properly.’’

  
Vale gave him a little laugh and smiled ’’In that case, I’ll tell you his phone number! Do you have a pen?’’ he asked and Romain got one in his pocket. Vale wrote the number on a glass coaster and gave it to Sebastian.

  
’’Thank you!’’ Sebastian said and happily showed the coaster to Nico.

  
’’Hey, whatever I can do to get some action in that man! He is the most antisocial person in the world, even though he’s Finnish!’’ Vale laughed and sat back down on the table next to his friends. Sebastian thanked him again and then they turned and walked back to the counter.   
Jean-Eric and Daniel were waiting for them and as soon as they got there and Sebastian showed them the coaster and the number on it, they cheered and ordered a new round for them all.

  
’’I got it! I have his number!’’ Sebastian celebrated and hugged Nico and everyone gave him a high five.

  
’’When are you going to call him?’’ Jean-Eric asked as they clinked their glasses. Sebastian froze. He hadn’t thought about that.

  
’’What would I say to him? ’Hey, I saw you yesterday and now I think I’m in love with you! Bye!’ ?’’ Sebastian cried and the others had to pet his back so he’d stop sobbing.

  
’’Just ask him out on a date or something.’’ Daniel proposed and Sebastian looked at him with doubt.

  
’’You have to ask him out! I bet he’ll like you!’’ Nico persuaded. Sebastian downed his drink in one and stood up.

  
’’Right! I’m going to call him right away!’’ He declared and the others praised him and followed him into the toilet. There was a lot more quiet and they filled the whole space with their group. Sebastian in the center of them leaned on a sink and picked his phone out from his pocket.

  
’’Here we go…’’ He started to write the number. He got to the fifth number and froze.

  
’’…Why’d you stop?’’ Daniel asked and everyone around Sebastian looked at him.

  
’’I can’t do it!’’ Sebastian cried out and fell onto Jean-Eric’s shoulder.

  
’’Here, let me do it!’’ Nico pulled the phone from Sebastian’s hand and finished the number. He pressed the call button and put the phone on speaker. Sebastian looked stunned and went pale as white when he heard the first beep. Then the second. And third. Everyone holding their breath to see, if the man was going to answer.

  
’’He’s not going to pick up-’’ Sebastian started but as soon as he said it, the beep’s stopped and someone was on the other side.

  
’’Hello?’’ said the voice.

Everyone looked at Sebastian and Nico whispered him to say something.

  
’’Is there anyone there? Hello?’’ the voice spoke and Sebastian hesitated. He cancelled the call and stood still.   
Everyone yelled at him and he almost cried.

  
’’What the fuck Seb!? You call him again and talk to him!’’ Romain screamed and took the phone and started the call.

  
’’Hello? Could you please speak?’’ the voice sounded angrier than last time. Sebastian swallowed and took a deep breath.

  
’’…Hi. Is this Kimi speaking?’’ Sebastian asked and Jean-Eric facepalmed at his awkwardness.

  
’’Yes. Who the hell are you?’’ the man on the other side asked.

  
’’…I’m Sebastian Vettel…I saw you last night at the club…’’

  
’’Oh, yes, I remember you.’’ the voice said and Sebastian almost choked. The others looked at the phone and then Sebastian.

  
’’You were the guy staring at me. To be honest, you were quite creepy.’’ the voice said and Sebastian’s face turned bright red. The other were fighting the laughter so hard, that tears were falling on their cheeks.

  
’’..So-sorry for that…’’ Sebastian said quietly and Nico had to turn away so he wouldn’t explode.

  
’’So, what do you want?’’ the voice asked and Sebastian felt sweat appear on his forehead. He was panicking. At that point Jean-Eric took control.

  
’’He want’s to ask you out!’’ Jean-Eric said out loud and Sebastian slapped him on the side of his face.

  
’’…Ask me out.’’ the voice said. Sebastian was now actually crying and felt like he could die.

  
’’He has a crush on you!’’ Nico yelled and Sebastian kicked him so hard, that he almost fell.

  
’’…A crush.’’

  
’’HE IS IN LOVE WITH YOU!!’’   
The famous last word of Daniel Ricciardo before he was kicked in the stomach causing him to fall over and right through a door into a toilet booth.

  
’’I’m not in love with you! I just want to meet you properly!’’ Sebastian said to the phone while watching everyone of his ’’friends’’ to stop them from speaking.

  
’’…Where do you want to meet, then?’’ the voice said to everyone's surprise. Sebastian looked down to the phone on his hand and then to Nico with fright on his face.

  
’’At our cafe, Seb!’’ Nico whispered and Sebastian passed it to the phone. The voice stayed quiet for a moment. Sebastian was already losing hope but then it spoke.

  
’’Okay, I know that place. Let’s meet tomorrow at.. twelve?’’

  
Daniel got up from between the booth’s toilet and it’s wall and looked at Sebastian like everyone else. They were waiting impatiently for Sebastian to make it a date.

  
’’…Let’s meet there! Cheers!’’ Sebastian said faking a happy voice and smiling awkwardly at the phone he was staring.

  
’’Okay, see you then! Bye.’’ the voice said and then the call stopped. Sebastian staring at the phone screen slowly turning black, Romain, Jean-Eric, Daniel and Nico looking at him.   
Sebastian rose his eyes off the phone and looked at everyone. Then he broke into a big smile and everyone cheered at him.

  
’’I FUCKING NAILED THAT!!!’’ Sebastian screamed and Nico patted his back and everyone was hugging and yelling.

  
’’This might just be a start to a brilliant love story!’’ Daniel said and everyone joined him. Sebastian smiled from ear to ear and tears in his eyes.

  
’’This might just be a start to a brilliant party! DRINKS ON ME!’’ Jean-Eric burst out and they made their way back out the toilets and to the counter.

They stayed at the club partying till six in the morning. 

The morning after was a total mess, Sebastian being late from meeting Kimi for an hour and their date was a complete disaster. **But at least Sebastian got to see him.**


End file.
